


Detective(s) Reed

by snapbackbuddies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing, but chris doesn't know that yet, connor and gavin are married, i dunno this is just a sweet lil thing about connor and gavin that i had stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/pseuds/snapbackbuddies
Summary: Chris Miller joins the Detroit Police Department almost a year and a half after the revolution.





	Detective(s) Reed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest i don't even like this fic that much but i finished it, and it's kinda sweet, so i might as well post it, right?

Chris Miller's second day as a police officer is remarkably better than his first. All thanks to an android named Connor, which Chris can honestly say he never expected, but it's a pleasant surprise. The kid's nice, he really is, and Chris remembers him from TV back with the whole fiasco back just under a year and a half ago, in November of 2038– a new prototype android detective, bothered the shit out of all the folks he trained with at the academy, and then all of a sudden he was watching Markus stand on stage to tell the whole world _we are alive_ – and Connor one of the androids standing behind him. He watched Connor march an _army_ through the streets of Detroit.

It's been nearly a year and a half since all that, now. Their world has changed so much, now, thanks to Markus and his team, but Chris still feels a little in awe over what Markus and his androids did all those months ago.

What he means to say is, it's not that Chris is scared to meet Connor or anything, but he is a little nervous. Everyone at the precinct is really nice (with the exception of one dick, but you can't win them all) and Chris is sure Connor won't be any different, but he's a little intimidated.

He has no reason to be.

When Chris walks up to Hank's desk that day, his mentor from yesterday, the android glances over his shoulder from where he's perched on the corner of Hank's desk and says, "Hey, you're the new guy!" He stands with an elated grin, and reaches out for a handshake. "Chris, right?"

"Yeah, Chris Miller," he says, and shakes Connor's hand firmly with a smile. "Connor?"

"That's me." He glances back to Hank and gives the man a pat on the shoulder. "Hank tells me he showed you the ropes yesterday." He smiles with charm. "You like it so far?"

"Yeah," Chris says right away, earnestly. Hank smiles at him, gruff and warm in a way that Chris hopes means he's taking a liking to him. He stands, then, giving Connor's shoulder a pat and heading off to the break room with his empty mug in hand. "Hank's a good guy, and a good cop. It was nice to have him around. And everyone's really nice." He snorts, and rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. "Well, except for one guy, but I expected that. I think I'll settle in soon."

There's an unexpected twinkle in Connor's eye. "One our cops gave you trouble?" He seems very amused at the notion, and Chris is a little embarrassed all of a sudden for telling Connor. "Who?"

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just–"

"Was it Gavin?" Connor is smiling.

Chris shrugs helplessly, and Connor laughs, his eyes crinkling and head tilting back. "I don't really know everyone's names," he says, a little bashful, and Connor waves his hand in dismissal as he scans the bullpen.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm ninety percent sure it's Gavin." His eyes flick over faces, until he falls on the break room. "Ah, there he is. He's talking to Hank. He's got the sexy leather jacket on."

Chris turns around to look for the guy, and snorts when he spots him. "Yeah, that's the guy." He turns back to Connor, whose eyes are shimmering. "I mean, I feel like it's important to say he wasn't an _asshole_ – just kind of rude. Seems like he gets the job done."

Connor chuckles and sets an amicable hand on Chris's shoulder. "Oh, I know what you mean." He gives Chris a pat. "I hoped marrying him would fix him a little, maybe make him a little nicer to our coworkers after they watched us exchange vows, but…" Connor sighs hopelessly and shrugs. Chris's mouth drops open.

“He's your _husband?_ ”

Connor laughs through his nose, then makes a goofy swooning noise and hums lovingly as he watches Gavin. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” Gavin laughs obnoxiously from where he stands in the break room and gives Hank a hearty pat on the back. Connor's smile softens, becomes a bit more genuine, and doesn’t take his eyes off him.

“I mean, I'm so sorry that I said, y'know, it's just that he…” Chris shakes his head apologetically, recalling when he met the guy yesterday. Brusque, snappy, quick to get Chris out of his hair. He didn’t seem mean, exactly, just a little… snappish, or something. Like he’s just endlessly exhausted by people. Not to mention more focused on his job than the feelings of his coworkers. Chris didn’t like him very much. And he’s downright shocked that Connor’s married to him; he just met Connor, too, but Connor has been overwhelmingly kind and is apparently eager to show him around today, since he missed Chris's first day. Chris shrugs. “He seems a little prickly.”

“Nah,” Connor says, shaking his head right away and finally turning away from Gavin. “It's all a front. He’s a total softie.”

Chris shakes his head. "I'll take your word for it."

––-

The next few months go over great. Chris actually ends up getting partnered up with Gavin. Not his partner, exactly, because Chris isn't a detective, but he is one of the cops who accompanies Gavin to active crime scenes. It turns out far better than he imagined. Once he gets to know the guy, he can see Gavin making an effort not to be such an asshole, and they end up becoming kind-of almost-friends. Point is, Chris doesn't dislike him anymore, and when he sees that good side of Gavin, the side that pushed Chris out of the way when a suspect pulled out a gun, the side that never lets Chris go into a dangerous area first, always puts Chris behind him. Chris can… Chris can see why Connor married him, now. He might not know Gavin very well, not yet, but he can certainly infer why he would make a good husband. There is a side to Gavin he hasn't seen.

And a couple more months later, just about a year into his job at the police station, Chris thinks he sees a glimpse into that side of Gavin.

It's important to note that Connor and Gavin don't kiss at work. They barely touch, and sometimes they go hours without even saying a word to each other, both wrapped up in their own cases or investigations or paperwork. If you didn't already know them, you wouldn't even know they were friends, let alone married, even if you watched them for a week. They just weren't a very _couply_ couple when they were on duty.

So the day Gavin gets promoted is a little weird.

Everyone is in the bullpen, working quietly on paperwork, or in some people's cases not-so-quietly laughing and discussing their cases. It's pretty unusual for everyone to be at the precinct all at once, but it's a nice environment and everyone is content. Gavin's even smiling across the way as he talks to Tina, giggling at something she's showing him on her phone. It looks like it might be a cat video.

"Hey, everybody," Fowler calls, out of the blue, stepping out of his office and bracing his hands on the railing. He's even smiling out at everyone. Everyone looks up in some amount of confusion. Fowler very rarely addresses all of them at once, much less smiling. "Since we're all here today, I wanted to take a moment to announce some excellent news."

Connor looks up from his paperwork. Gavin glances away from his conversation with Tina and taps his fingers on his desk in that way that he does when he's nervous.

Fowler smiles proudly and focuses his eyes on on Gavin, who exhales sharply and sits up straighter in anticipation. Connor glances to him, eyebrows drawing a little tighter, dropping a little lower. "I wanted to announce that our own Gavin Reed is officially being promoted to Sergeant. Congratulations, Sergeant Reed!"

" _What?_ " Connor exclaims as applause from their coworkers breaks out, shooting to his feet and launching himself at Gavin. Gavin stands to face him in preparation, grinning, and Connor actually vaults over the cabinets in the middle of the bullpen and throws himself into Gavin's arms. "Yes, Gavin! _Yes!_ I'm so fucking proud of you, what the fuck, _yes!_ " 

Connor has tossed his arms around Gavin's neck, and the moment he's done speaking he slams his mouth against Gavin's, pressing so hard against his lips it threatens to bruise, and smiling to hard it's barely a kiss. But the love is there, the blind affection is there, the pure pride in his husband is painfully evident. One of his hands slides against the back of Gavin's head and up into his hair, eyes squeezed shut. "My god, I'm so proud of you. My sweet husband. I'm so proud of you."

Chris stares.

Gavin's head cradled is in his hand, Gavin's body held tight to his body, Connor's eyes squeezed shut, unmoving lips pressed hard against Gavin's, and everyone stares in something close to shock. Pleased shock. No one's seen Connor and Gavin be this affectionate _ever_. Nothing close to this. Chris has never even seen them kiss goodbye when the other goes off to a crime scene.

And this…

"Jesus Christ, guys," Tina mutters, but there's a huge smile on her face. "Break it up, would you? I barely see you guys touch, I think I'm going into shock."

Connor chokes out a laugh and finally pulls away from Gavin, still standing close as possible to him, and Gavin curls his hands around Connor's waist. "It's called professionalism," Connor pants, breathless, and Gavin snorts. Gavin's still glowing, grinning happily. "Forgive me for wanting to congratulate my husband."

"Alright," Fowler says, smothering a smile and banging his fist on the iron railing to get everyone's attention. "Congratulations, Reed, but let's get back to work, alright? No more PDA in my precinct."

"Yes sir, Captain," Gavin says, squeezing Connor's waist once more before letting him go. Connor bites his lip, glowing with pride as his eyes flick over Gavin's face. Connor reaches up, cups the side of Gavin's face softly, lovingly, then steps back, straightens his tie, and gets back to work on his paperwork.

Gavin grins after him, bites his lip. Tina raises an eyebrow.

Chris can only roll his eyes. They might be a bit of an odd couple, but they're in love. Definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! i might post another fic to go in a series with this one, but it would pretty much just be connor and gavin being... ahem.. excited to _celebrate_ gavin's promotion in the bedroom.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ deviantrinity
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments and/or kudos!!


End file.
